Fuck me like you hate me
by chitauri69
Summary: MA, za samo czytanie można trafić do więzienia w niektórych stanach, jeśli w cokolwiek wierzycie, wasza religia wam tego zabrania. Loki i Chitauri. Osoby wrażliwe proszone są o restart komputera i odkażenie klawiatury. Opowiadanie inspirowane pewnymi obrazkami, mające swoje źródło w grze rpg. Smacznego.
1. Chapter 1

Lena cicho otwarła więzienne drzwi i wsunęła się do środka. W celi panował półmrok. Nikłe światło sączyło się z niewielkiej lampki w metalowej klatce umieszczonej tuż nad drzwiami. Od kiedy zjawił się jej Dawny Pan, jej zachowanie i wygląd uległ znaczącej zmianie. Była o wiele bledsza niż zazwyczaj, a z jej oczu zniknął dawny blask. Również wygląd jej munduru się zmienił. Na polecenie swojego Pana zaczęła zakładać spódnice, czarne kabaretki oraz wysokie buty. Zaczynała powoli bardziej przypominać wampa niż wojskowego.  
Oparła się o drzwi plecami i przez chwile milcząc, patrzyła na Lokiego, jakby go oceniając.

Loki naprawdę wyglądał teraz żałośnie. Dawny Pan uwięził całą jego magię, gdy tylko udało mu się obezwładnić swój "odprysk duszy". Pozostała z niego marna istota, prawie człowiek. Już nic nie świadczyło o tym, że kiedyś mógł być Królem. Dawny Pan obdarł go ze wszystkich przywilejów, odebrał mu dosłownie wszytko, nawet zbroję i jego ulubiony zielony kolor. Loki pozostał w prostej czarnej płóciennej koszuli oraz spodniach.

Jednak na samym tym się nie skończyło. Dawny Pan byłby głupcem, gdyby sam siebie nie doceniał. Loki, nawet obdarty z magii, był niebezpieczny i w żadnym wypadku nie można go było lekceważyć.  
Na polecenie Pana, został przykuty grubymi łańcuchami, ciągnącymi się z dwóch ścian. Więzy były mocno naciągnięte, tak by nie mógł poruszyć ramionami i zmuszały go do poddańczej, klęczącej pozycji. Kłamca pochylał nisko głowę. Gdy generał weszła do jego celi, nie popatrzył na nią, ale była pewna, że doskonale wyczuł te chwilę.  
- Witaj mój panie... - Powiedziała cicho, jednak Loki mógł ją usłyszeć doskonale. - Wyglądasz naprawdę okropnie.

- Przynajmniej nie jak ulicznica, w odróżnieniu od ciebie - odciął się, powoli podnosząc głowę, patrząc na Lenę pełnymi gniewu oczami. Łańcuchy zaskrzypiały cicho, gdy poruszył się, napinając mięśnie. - Gdybym wiedział, że tak bardzo trzeba ci silnej ręki, nie siliłbym się na delikatność - dodał chłodno, świdrując ją wzrokiem.

Miałby się poddać? Bo odebrano mu moc? Bo rzucono na klęczki? Bo każdy mięsień w naciągniętych ramionach pulsował tępym bólem? Niedoczekanie! Uśmiechnął się do niej. Demonstracyjnie, opętańczo, tak że można było odnieść wrażenie, iż szczerzy zęby jak rozwścieczone zwierze.

Lena skrzywiła się lekko.  
- Są rzeczy, na które nie mam wpływu i wydaje mi się, że dobrze to rozumiesz Mój Panie. - Jej głos nadal pozostawał cichy. Oderwała się od drzwi i powoli podeszła do więźnia. - Domyślasz się, dlaczego przyszłam?  
Stanęła przed nim, tak że Loki klęczał teraz tuż przed nią. _Trickster_ zaśmiał się nieszczerze.  
- Nie wymagaj ode mnie zrozumienia - prychnął, cynicznie rozbawiony. - Przyszłaś, bo ON ci kazał. Podyktuje ci teraz wiadomość dla niego, bo mam wrażenie, że później mogę mieć problemy z jej wyartykułowaniem. "Nie poddam się". Krótkie, ale chyba czytelne, prawda? - zapytał, a w jego głosie brzęczał metal.  
Nie mógł wstać, ale starał się utrzymać uniesioną głowę, a jego oczy, mimo zablokowanej mocy, płonęły gniewną zielenią.

Lena widziała, że patrzenie na nią sprawia mu wyraźną trudność. Przykucnęła przed nim, tak, żeby ich twarze znalazły się na równi i nie musiał boleśnie zadzierać głowy do góry. Najwidoczniej bardzo mu zależało na tym, żeby utrzymać z nią kontakt wzrokowy.  
Tak... magia wciąż buzowała w zielonych oczach. Stary Pan nie zamierzał mu jej odbierać, bo wiązałoby się też to z utratą jego ludzkiej formy. Jotuńska znacznie trudniej byłoby utrzymać w ryzach. Chłód nie pozwalał, by się do niego zbliżyć, a żadne więzy nie wytrzymałyby zbyt długo niskiej temperatury.  
Tak było znacznie lepiej.  
Lena wyciągnęła rękę i pogładziła jego blady policzek. Był zimny.  
- Mój Panie. - Powiedziała z odrobiną smutku. - Czy nie prościej byłoby zakończyć już te farsę i połączyć się z duszą naszego Władcy? Już kiedyś byliście jednością, Mój Panie, dlaczego teraz nie chcesz wrócić do tego stanu? Jesteś w końcu "tylko odpryskiem" Jego duszy.

Parsknął, oburzony.  
- Nie jestem niczyją częścią. I nie zamierzam nią się stawać - warknął.  
Prawda była jednak taka, że rozważał to. Ufał sobie - w pewnym stopniu - i był pewien, że nie działał bez planu, że nie zrobiłby niczego niezgodnego ze swoimi zasadami. Rozpoznał siebie. Był pewien, że przybyły na czele armii drugi Loki był nim samym, jego poprzednią inkarnacją, która przecież powinna od dawna nie żyć. Więc może jednak trzeba było tak zrobić? Przełamać własną dumę i oddać się sobie z przeszłości? Cały czas się nad tym wahał. Z drugiej strony starszy Loki wyglądał tak, jakby przewidywał, że jego "odprysk" będzie stawiał opór. To było niepokojące.  
- Możesz odpuścić sobie negocjacje - oznajmił twardo, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, by nie zdradzić wewnętrznego rozbicia.

- Dlaczego?- Przekrzywiła trochę główkę zaciekawiona.- Prawda jest taka, że Pan oczekuję, że Cię złamię. Nieważne jak... Dał mi zupełnie wolną rękę, ale ja nie chce robić niczego, co będę potem żałować. - Przyklękła i objęła jego twarz dłońmi. - Mój Panie, proszę, zgódź się. To jedyne wyjście.

- W takim razie w ogóle nie ma wyjścia - odpowiedział, odwracając głowę, próbując się wyrwać jej czułemu dotykowi.  
- Chcesz, żebym użyła najgorszych środków, jakie posiadam? - Pogładziła do po włosach. - Naprawdę przyszłam tu z nadzieją, że przekonam cię po dobroci. Ze wzgląd na to co było między nami wcześniej...

- Dlaczego mówimy od razu o najgorszych środkach? - Loki spróbował się uśmiechnąć. - Może zacznijmy łagodnie... w końcu bycie dzielnym i silnym jest domeną Thora, nie moją? - zapytał, pragnąc mimo wszystko przeciągnąć rozmowę. Owszem, nie zamierzał się poddawać, ale nie śpieszyło mu się, by przechodzić od słów do czynów. Istniała przecież szansa, że ktoś, choćby Thor właśnie, powstrzyma drugiego Lokiego, zanim on zacznie tęsknić za czymś tak słodkim, jak ból...

- Ponieważ nie mamy już czasu - westchnęła. - Stary Pan oczekuje już dzisiaj ode mnie jakichś postępów. Przyszłam tu z nadzieją, że jednak dasz się przekonać po dobroci Mój Panie. Błagam przystań na warunki Starego Pana. Zjednocz się z nim. - Znowu odwróciła jego głowę w swoją stronę. Delikatnie musnęła ustami jego spierzchnięte wargi. - Wiem, że ciągle liczysz na ratunek, ale nikt nie przyjdzie. Zostałeś znowu sam. Tak jak wtedy gdy spadłeś z Bifrostu.

Nawet nie spróbował oddać pocałunku. Lena, która teraz z nim rozmawiała, była kimś zupełnie innym niż to delikatne stworzonko bojące się zaznać rozkoszy w jego ramionach raptem tydzień wcześniej. A jednocześnie był niemal pewien, że gdzieś tam w środku pozostała tą samą osobą.  
- Nie jestem sam, Leno - powiedział, starając się, by w jego głosie nie było zwątpienia, ani strachu, ani żadnego z tych uczuć, które właśnie czuł, a wcale czuć nie chciał. Szczęściem się to udało. Szczęściem był dobrym kłamcą. - Ty jesteś ze mną. Jesteś i chcesz mojego dobra. Tylko masz trochę inne wyobrażenie na temat tego, czym ono jest.  
Nie liczył, że przeciągnie ją na swoją stronę. Podejrzewał, że jej nagła zmiana zachowania to nie tylko wynik obecności starego pana. Ale grał na czas.

- Więc nie zmienisz zdania? - Lena niespodziewanie uśmiechnęła się w jego usta.- Wielka szkoda.  
Wstała z klęczek.  
- Staremu Panu zależało, żebyś dobrze poczuł jego gościnę. - Lena podeszła do drzwi. - Tak bardzo, że zaprosił aż z najdalszych zakątków galaktyki twoich dobrych znajomych.  
Patrzyła już na niego inaczej. Jakoś tak przerażająco. Otworzyła drzwi, wpuszczając do celi więcej światła.  
Na początku Loki mógł zobaczyć tylko ich cienie. Jednak były tak charakterystyczne, że nie sposób było pomylić je z niczym innym. Dwie potężne kreatury o twarzach potworów i ciele przypominające ludzkie.  
Chitauri...

Loki pobladł. Dreszcz, który przebiegł mu po plecach, był z grona tych najgorszych. Tych, które każą uciekać ile tylko sił w nogach, nie oglądając się za siebie. Gdy się odezwał, jego głos wcale nie brzmiał już pewnie. Brzmiał słabo, drżąco i niemal błagalnie. Zdołał z resztą wypowiedzieć zaledwie jedno słowo.  
- Nie!


	2. Chapter 2

- Sam rozumiesz, że jest to konieczne do nawiązania współpracy.  
Lena gestem zaprosiła kreatury do środka, a potem zamknęła za nimi drzwi. Chitauri byli sporo wyżsi i lepiej zbudowani od ludzi. Ich skóra miała odcień popielato szary. Choć ich ciała były niemal humanoidalne, to ich kończyny wieńczyły ostre pazury. Z bezwłosych głów wyrastały po dwie pary długich macek niegających niemal ud i grubych jak przegub nadgarstka. Drżały one lekko i niecierpliwie, niczym węże gotowe opleść się wokół ofiary.

Kreatury nie podeszły jednak bliżej. Wyraźnie czekały na dalsze rozkazy Leny.  
Dziewczyna spokojnie ominęła je i znowu zbliżyła się do Lokiego. Pogładziła go pieszczotliwie po włosach.  
- Chodzi o to Mój Panie, że na drodze naszego porozumienia stoi twoja nieugięta duma. - Powiedziała niemal czule. Pochyliła się lekko i ujęła go pod brodę, tak by znowu spojrzał jej w oczy. - Ale spokojnie mój panie, mamy cała noc, aby popracować nad jej złamaniem.  
Uśmiechnęła się, widząc powoli rosnący strach w zielonych oczach.  
- Na dobry początek jednak skupimy się nad zmianą twojej niewygodnej pozycji, panie.

Loki wcale nie uważał, że jest to konieczne. Skąd ona w ogóle ich wzięła? Skąd stary Loki ich wziął? Coś było mocno nie tak z tą jego formą sprzed tysiąclecia. Mocno. Zjednoczenie się z nią nie wchodziło w rachubę. Ale to oznaczało, że musi być dzielniejszy niż zamierzał.  
Jakoś nigdy nie marzył o losie bohatera. Tym bardziej męczennika.  
- Mogę negocjować ponowne zawężenie naszego grona. Porozmawiajmy w cztery oczy... - Zaproponował, starając się, by zabrzmiało to jak żart a nie paniczna próba uniknięcia spotkania z tymi kreaturami.

Lena w jakiś sposób napawała się jego strachem.  
- Za późno Mój Panie - Jej głos był delikatny i czuły. Wciąż patrzyła mu w oczy.- Na ugody był czas przed chwilą.  
Odsunęła się od niego.  
- Wy dwaj! Rozkujcie go! - Wydała rozkaz Chitauri. - Tylko delikatnie. Trochę już trwa w tej pozycji. Nie chcę, żeby nam drogi książę zemdlał przed czasem.  
Bestie odpowiedziały jej długim wibrującym warkotem połączonym z sykiem i ruszyły w kierunku więźnia.  
Ich gładkie, chłodne macki oplotły się wokół jego rąk, aż po ramiona, zaciskając się na nich mocno, tak by nie mógł się uwolnić, a pazurzaste łapska zaczęły rozpinać kajdany. Z chwilą, gdy dwa potwory dotknęły jego ciała, jego umysł rozdarły na wpół ludzkie na wpół zwierzęce głosy.  
~ Loki... Loki...  
Łańcuchy puściły i Psotnik opadł, zawisając w ich mackach. Trzymali go mocno, nie było mowy o wyrwaniu się.  
- Bardzo dobrze. - Pochwaliła Lena spokojnym głosem i na chwilę zniknęła Lokiemu z pola widzenia. - Złóżcie mu ręce za plecami. - Wydała kolejne polecenie.  
Chitauri od razu je wykonali, zupełnie bez żadnej delikatności. Najwidoczniej, gdy dziewczyna nie użyła tego polecenia, oni nie zamierzali bawić się w czułości.  
Wkrótce Lena wróciła przed jego oblicze. W dłoniach trzymała skórzane kajdanki zapinane na klamerki. Zakładało je się na całe przedramiona, aż do łokci.  
- To będzie znacznie wygodniejsze. - Powiedziała, a jej brązowe oczy błyszczały intensywnie.

Mimo beznadziejnego położenia Loki szarpnął się, próbując wyrwać. Zamierzał walczyć do końca. Poczuł zimny dreszcz, gdy jedna z macek zetknęła się z jego skórą w miejscu nieokrytym przez koszulę. Zacisnął mocno powieki.  
~ To miłe, że pamiętacie moje imię, ale WYNOŚCIE SIĘ Z MOICH MYŚLI ~ warknął telepatycznie, a gdyby jego moc nie była zablokowana, włożona w słowa wściekłość byłaby w stanie ogłuszyć. Miał nadzieje, że stwory, chociaż trochę zabolało. Nienawidził Chitauri i ich na wpół organicznej telepatii, przez którą czuł się, jakby wlewano śluz do wnętrza jego głowy.  
Zacisnął zęby, by powstrzymać mdłości. Nienawidził tych paskudnych stworów. Nienawidził, gdy go dotykały. I nienawidził, gdy wpychały mu się do głowy.  
- Może zacznij filmować? Sprzedasz i będziesz miała na nowe lateksowe kozaczki, w których twój pan z chęcią cię zobaczy. Może nawet powstrzyma wstręt, jakim go napawa tak marna istota i pozwoli, byś ulżyła mu swoimi pięknymi ustami? W końcu do tego nadają się bardziej, niż do dowodzenia armią i wiesz to równie dobrze jak ja.  
Lena nie zdołała ukryć grymasu twarzy na jego słowa. Z jednej strony spodziewała się stego, że będzie spróbował ją obrazić i poniżyć.  
- Jeżeli podniecają cie takie rzeczy Panie, mogę zacząć kręcić film, który koniecznie będziesz musiał potem obejrzeć. Myślę, że będziesz zadowolony z widoku swojego współpracującego ciała. - Podeszła do niego od tyłu i zaczęła zapinać ciasno kajdanki. - Co do reszty twoich ciężkich obelg. Pozostawię je bez komentarza, jesteś w końcu bogiem Kłamstw. Mogę Ci jednak obiecać, że już wkrótce sam będziesz miał coś w ustach. Coś, co skutecznie powstrzyma cię od dalszych słów.

Mimo wszystko Loki wywrócił oczami. Współpracującego ciała. Niedoczekanie. Zgrzytnął zębami, posyłając jej buntownicze spojrzenie.  
- Za chwile będziesz mógł zaciskać ząbki, ile chcesz - powiedziała, niespodziewanie łapiąc go mocno pod szczękę i zmuszając do lekkiego otwarcia ust. W drugiej ręce miała knebel, podobny do tego, który kiedyś założyli mu Avengersi. Przez chwilę siłowała się z Lokim, by wsadzić mu metalową część ustnika przypominającego trochę wędzidło między wargi. Jednak, gdy jedna z macek chwyciła go za włosy i mocno odciągnęła jego głowę do tyłu, ostatecznie uległ. Lena dopasowała knebel do jego otwartych ust.  
- Tak lepiej prawda? Gdy za dużo gadasz i nie możesz skupić się na odczuciach, Mój Panie.

Loki prychnął stłumienie i szarpnął się, by dać upust frustracji. Gdyby jego spojrzenie mogło zabijać, znajdowałby się obecnie na wymarłej planecie. Tak, gniew był znacznie lepszy od strachu. Gniew oznaczał siłę, więc Loki uczepił się go wręcz rozpaczliwie. Znów spróbował się wyrwać. Za wszelką cenę.

- Ty! - Lena wskazała na jednego z potworów. - Podnieś go i zanieś na pryczę.  
Oplatające go macki wycofały się, dając mu nieco swobody, ale nie na długo. Wskazany przez Lenę chitauri wziął Lokiego w pazurzaste łapska i podniósł z ziemi, tak jak by nic nie ważył.  
Lena wycofała się w głąb celi, ale teraz Psotnik niesiony przez potwora doskonale widział, gdzie się znajduje. Dziewczyna podeszła do drewnianego stołu, na którym znajdowały się różne przedmioty. Lena wzięła do ręki długą szpicrutę.  
W tym czasie chitauri zaciągnął go na pryczę. Co jak się okazało, nie było prostym wyczynem. Loki ze wszystkich sił próbował walczyć.  
Lena uśmiechnęła się. Zastanawiała się, jak długo ten opór jeszcze potrwa.  
Chitauri usiadł na łóżku i posadził sobie na kolanach skrępowanego Lokiego, tak, że Kłamca opierał się plecami o jego potężny, umięśniony tors. Nie mógł widzieć swojego oprawcy, ale paskudna gęba potwora otarła się o jego policzek. Poczuł też na skórze jego ciężki, gorący oddech oraz wilgotny wężowaty język. Zwinne macki oplotły się dookoła jego ud, zmuszając go do szerokiego ich rozwarcia.  
- Bardzo dobrze. - Powiedziała z aprobatą Lena.

Loki wiedział, że jego słowa i tak nie przedrą się przez knebel, więc puścił wiązankę przekleństw, o których znajomość nikt by go nie posądzał. Kilka było nawet w mowie Chitauri. Jak wiadomo, podróże kształcą. Szarpiąc się, marnował siły, ale mimo to nie chciał dać utrzymać się w miejscu i ile tylko mógł, walczył. Łapy i macki chitauri nie pozwalały mu się jednak oddalić. Kiedy wreszcie uznał bezsensowność swojej szarpaniny, jego ciało pokryte było drobnymi kropelkami potu, a koszula nieprzyjemnie kleiła się do torsu . Knebel utrudniał oddychanie, więc pierś psotnika poruszała się intensywnie, poruszana przyśpieszonym oddechem.

Lena przyglądała się z ciekawością jego szarpaninie.  
- Podejdź i ściągnij z niego koszule – rozkazała, wskazując szpicrutą na drugiego potwora, który stał w miejscu, najwidoczniej czekając na jej rozkaz.  
Szybko zbliżył się do uwięzionego boga i przyklęknął między jego rozłożonymi udami, jedna szponiastą łapę opierając na kolanie swojego pobratymcy. Drugą łapę wsunął pod koszulę Lokiego, pazurami zarysowując skórę na jego brzuchu, a następnie jednym palcem odciągnął materiał od jego spoconego ciała i pociągnął w górę. Rozległ się dźwięk rozdzieranego materiału, ostre pazury z łatwością radziły sobie z garderoba, tnąc niczym nóż. Jeden z pazurów drasnął pierś Lokiego, a na delikatniej jasnej skórze pojawiło się kilka kropelek krwi. Chitauri zasyczał, co w dobrym razie mogło być wzięte za śmiech.  
- Masz obchodzić się z nim delikatnie! - Warknęła Lena, szybkim krokiem podchodząc do nich. Podniosła szpicrutę i zamachnęła się z całej siły. Kilka świszczących ciosów spadło na plecy bestii.  
Korzystając z zamieszania, Loki przekręcił się gwałtownie, prostując nogę i częstując tego z potworów, który znajdował się przed nim kopniakiem. Spróbował się znów wyrwać. Nie, żeby miał dokąd uciekać... ale byłby to dobry początek.

Przez chwile prawie zdołał się wyrwać, ale jedna z macek zacisnęła się na jego udzie tak mocno, że niemal połamała mu kość. Zawisł w dziwnej pozycji z twarzą kilka centymetrów nad ziemią.  
Cele wypełnił wściekły warkot obydwu bestii. Ten kopnięty przez Lokiego przekoziołkował i zatrzymał się na sąsiedniej ścianie z głośnym rumorem. Gdyby Lena nie zeszła mu w porę z drogi ja również powaliłby na podłogę.  
Przez kilka sekund dziewczyna straciła panowanie nad wszystkim.  
- CISZA! - Wrzasnęła, przekrzykując warkot. - Zamknąć mordy!  
Tak wulgarne słowa zupełnie nie pasowały do jej drobnej osoby. To było dość przerażające.  
Szybko jednak odzyskała panowanie nad sobą.  
- Podnieś go i mocno trzymaj. - Wydała rozkaz siedzącemu chitauri, jednak sama też podeszła do Lokiego i złapała go za rozdartą koszulę, pomagając mu wrócić, do poprzedniej pozycji. Macki jak węże przesunęły się po jego ciele, wzmacniając uchwyt. Lena chwyciła go pod brodę i uniosła jego głowę tak, by spojrzał jej w oczy. Druga ręka, nie przestając jednocześnie trzymać szpicruty, odgarnęła mu z twarzy włosy.  
- To było bardzo głupie Mój Panie. - Powiedziała, siląc się na spokój. - Widzę, że jeszcze masz siłę walczyć. Nie długo już to potrwa. Obiecuję.  
Obejrzała się na chitauri, który wylądował pod ściana. Potrząsnął łbem i zaczął się powoli podnosić.  
- Chodź tu i rozbierz go do końca. - Poleciła dziewczyna, jednocześnie się odsuwając i robiąc miejsce potworowi.

Loki szarpnął się, ale tym razem trzymający go stwór był na to przygotowany. Kłamca zaprzestał wyrywania się, zbierając siły. Napędzane adrenaliną serce łomotało rozpaczliwie, jakby chciało wyrwać się z piersi. Nie zamierzał się odpuścić. Istniała przecież szansa, że wyprowadzi oprawców z równowagi, a wtedy oni w odwecie doprowadzą go do utraty przytomności lub zabiją. Druga alternatywa nie brzmiała - przynajmniej na razie - zbyt radośnie, ale tak czy inaczej, oznaczało to odwleczenie całej zabawy. Szkoda tylko, że miał zakneblowane usta. Znaczyło to, że nie mógł gryźć, pluć, ani mówić - w czym pokładał największą nadzieję.  
Spojrzał na zbliżającego się chitauri wojowniczko, jakby chciał zapewnić, że dla stwora to też nie będzie dobry dzień.

Pazury szybko pozbawiły go spodni. Chitauri był wściekły, ale widząc stojącą nad nim Lenę, nie próbował się mścić na więźniu.  
Wkrótce Loki został już tylko w strzępach swojej garderoby, z tego, czego nie udało się wyciągnąć spod macek i kajdan. Lena przyglądała się jego idealnemu ciału. Jak pierś faluje pod wpływem szybkiego oddechu, jak na brzuchu pojawiły się drobne kropelki potu.  
Ignorując zawistne spojrzenia i parskanie spod knebla, dotknęła paluszkiem zranionego torsu, zmazując kropelki krwi.  
- Pora na prawdziwa zabawę. - Powiedziała i wsadziła sobie ubrudzony krwią paluszek do ust, lekko ssąc. - Zajmij się nim czule. - Powiedziała do klęczącego chitauri. - Rozgrzej go... Chcę zobaczyć, jak długo jest w stanie utrzymać tę zabójczą minę.


End file.
